Episode 542.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2! (Part 4)
Plot Nonny, Gil, and Molly continue their quest of finding and destroying the Dark Lord's three remaining Horcruxes, the magical items responsible for his immortality. But as the mystical Deathly Hallows are uncovered, and Rotten Tomato finds out about their mission, the biggest battle begins and life as they know it will never be the same again. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *The Oyster Bunny as (Aberforth Dumbledore) *Sandy as (Helena Ravenclaw) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Pronto as (Professor Filius Flitwick) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some violence, a bit of cursing, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2011 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the second part of Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows. This story takes place after the first part. *This is the final story of the Nonny Pirruccello series. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Marble Staircase) (Nonny, still feeling the effects of Rotten Tomato’s Shield shattering, stumbles forward as spells fly and bodies fall. Like a man possessed, he veers on, fighting his way toward the archway opposite when he sees a Death Eater drawing a bead on him. With nary a thought, Nonny drops him with a Stunning Spell just as Oona and Goby appear.) Nonny: Oona! Goby! You alright? Goby: Never better! Feel like I could spit fire! Haven’t seen Deema, have you? Nonny: Deema -- ? Goby: I’m mad for her! Think it’s about time I told her, seeing as there’s a pretty good chance we’ll both be dead by dawn! (Nonny and Oona watch him dash off, then turn quickly back to each other. Their eyes catch. An instant, a moment of meaning in the midst of madness.) Oona: I know. (Then she is off, running, gone.) (Scene: Dungeon Corridor) (A grinning Marching Bandit regards the terrified run of Slytherin faces peering from within the dank cages before him.) Marching Bandit: Night-tee night. Trembite: You let us out of here, you filthy squib! (The Marching Bandit grins, shaking the ring of keys in his hand, then turns away. We stay with him as he walks away, then -- gently at first -- the chamber begins to tremble, until -- with each step -- it shakes more and more violently. Finally, the Marching Bandit stops, glancing apprehensively about when... Ka-boom! Plaster rains down and a ragged hole opens in the ceiling, followed by another and then another. A huge eye peers down from above; a massive nose sniffs stupidly. It’s... a giant. As the Slytherins scream, the giant’s fist drops heavily through the hole, fingers probing the cell clumsily. As the Marching Bandit watches in horror, the cell falls to pieces and the Slytherins spill forth. Joshua is ruthless, flinging Housemates aside while Tubbert follows in his wake. As they reach the safety of the corridor, a hand -- this one of human scale -- reaches out of the darkness, grabs Joshua: Tobias.) (Scene: Wooden Corridor) (As Harry pelts down the corridor, an explosion detonates and the windows running the length of the corridor explode -- one after another -- showering Nonny in glass. Then the wall itself falls away, rubble falling into the night and below. Nonny never breaks stride. As the billowing smoke thins, Tobias appears, flanked by Tubbert and Joshua. They follow.) (Scene: Corridor) (Gil and Molly, flying out of the bathroom, still soaking wet. Taking the Marauder’s Map from the beaded purse, they look. It is swarming with dots.) Gil: Bloody hell. We’ll never find him on this. Molly: There he is. Gil: What? (As Molly points to Nonny’s name amidst the ant colony on the parchment, Gil -- unbeknownst to her -- regards her with naked appreciation.) Gil: Brilliant. Molly: He vanished. Just now. I saw it. (Gil glances at map -- then:) Gil: He must’ve gone into the Room of Requirement. It doesn’t show on the map, remember? You said so last year. Molly: (amazed he remembered) That’s right. I did. Gil: Let’s go. (As Gil dashes off, Molly -- unbeknownst to him -- regards him with naked appreciation, then follows.) Molly: Brilliant. (Scene: Destroyed Wooden Corridor) (Gil and Molly race through the shattered glass, the smoke thinner now. We track them to the end of the corridor and into another, where tapestries burn and portraits hang askew. Suddenly, Molly grabs Gil’s hand, gestures ahead, where Tobias, Tubbert and Joshua are slipping around a corner. Gil and Molly follow.) (Scene: Corridor Outside Room of Requirement) (Tobias stops, turns to face the wall and closes his eyes. As the window behind explodes, filling the corridor with smoke, Joshua and Tubbert jump, but Tobias never flinches.) Tobias: Take my hand. (as they hesitate) Now. (Scene: Corridor to Corridor) (Gil and Molly creep carefully to the end of their corridor, peer slowly round the corner.) (Scene: Room of Requirement) (Nonny continues on, almost running now, then winces, faltering as he’s struck by a spike of pain, his fingers tracing his scar as he resumes his pace, knowing he’s getting closer, feeling it, his head humming with the Horcrux’s sinister siren song, the sound growing louder and louder as he turns down yet another aisle and... Stops. A vein throbs visibly at Nonny’s temple. Hand trembling, he reaches out, pushes aside a stack of decaying spellbooks and finds a pair of eyes looking at him over the rim of a dusty canister. He pushes the canister aside and reveals a pockmarked stone bust of a warlock with glass eyes. Perched atop its head, dulled by time, is Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem. He reaches out...) Tobias: Well, well, what brings you here, Pirruccello? (Nonny looks slowly over his shoulder. Tobias -- Tubbert and Joshua at his side -- steps into view, his face bisected by light. He holds a wand on Nonny.) Nonny: I could ask you the same. Tobias: I virtually lived here last year. Remember? Nonny: I remember. Tobias: You have something of mine. I’d like it back. (Tobias gestures to the wand sticking out of Nonny’s pocket.) Nonny: What’s wrong with the one you have? Tobias: (studying it) It’s my mother’s. It’s very powerful, but it’s not the same. It doesn’t... understand me. (looking up) Know what I mean? (Just then, over Tobias’s shoulder and several yards beyond, a shadow flickers (Gil). Nonny looks down, notices a drop of water fall from the pant cuff, cuts his eyes away. He reaches for the wand in his pocket.) Tobias: Easy. (Nonny looks up, sees Tobias watching him closely. He studies Tobias’s face.) Nonny: Why didn’t you tell her? (Tobias doesn’t respond.) Nonny: The Witch. You knew it was me. But you didn’t say anything. (Tubbert and Joshua, confused by this, regard Tobias dimly from either side. Tobias fidgets, his hand twitching on the wand.) Tobias: Give me my wand. (Nonny continues to study Tobias’s face.) Nonny: No. I don’t think so... (With blithe disregard, Nonny removes the wand in his own pocket, ponders it.) Nonny: Besides, its allegiance is to me now. If you want it, you’ll have to win it back. Perhaps even kill me... (Nonny looks up. He and Tobias lock eyes.) Joshua: C’mon, Tobias. Don’t be a prat. Just do ’im. (Tobias’s hand twitches, his brow conflicted, then his eyes shift -- catch sight of Molly, in silhouette, far beyond Nonny’s shoulder, her wand pointed... at him. He blinks, as if she were a mirage... then... a ball of scarlet light bursts from her wand, briefly illuminating her face, and strikes his hand. As his wand flies free, Joshua steps into the breach and fires back at Molly.) Joshua: Avada Kedavra! (The spell caroms off the stone bust instead, sending the diadem spinning into the air. Gil fires a flurry of spells at Joshua, but he manages to elude them all by crashing through the wall of junk. As it teeters, Gil pelts through the hole made by Joshua and gives chase. Ting! Nonny looks up, sees the diadem bounce off the top of a birdcage, skitter along the top of the highest shelf and bounce... out of sight. Gone. Turning back, he finds Tubbert taking aim at him.) Nonny: Expelliarmus! (Tubbert’s wand flies free and he scarpers. An instant later, Molly steps into view. A massive groan echoes and the walls of towering junk shudder. Nonny looks up. Molly looks up. Then at each other. The sky is falling. One after another, the towering walls spill like dominos. Nonny and Molly run side by side as the world comes crashing down.) Molly: Did you see where it went? The diadem! Nonny: It’s gone! We’ll never -- (Ting! Ting! Ting! The diadem drops from the sky and hops, skips and jumps down the aisle in front of them. Nonny and Molly exchange a glance and pelt after it. Nonny nearly has it in grasp when a small avalanche of moldy books bars his path. Molly leaps over the books, reaches out and... grabs it. Nonny comes panting up.) Nonny: Well done. Let’s find Gil and get out of here. (Nonny wheels, sees Gil running towards them chased by a river of scarlet flames.) Gil: RUN! Joshua’s set the bloody place on fire! (As one, the trio dashes through the remaining aisles as the towers of junk turn to ash all around them. The flames draw closer, mutating into a pack of fiery beasts: Serpents, chimaeras, dragons -- all nipping at their heels. No matter which way they turn, the flames follow them.) Nonny: Split up! (Each goes a separate way, but it’s no use. The fire simply divides, the serpent slithering after Nonny, the chimaera after Hermione, the dragon after Gil. Nonny glances up, sees Tobias and Tubbert scaling a mountain of burning junk, doomed. He takes one turn after another until he comes to a clearing and nearly runs into... Gil and Molly as they arrive from separate paths. They glance around frantically. No free path exists. The flames roar, racing toward them.) Molly: Do we climb! Nonny: No, it’ll just follow us! (Nonny glances around once more and sees them: half a dozen ancient broomsticks.) Nonny: Here! Take one! (He tosses Gil and Molly broomsticks then takes one for himself. As Molly slips the diadem atop her head, the flames explode into the clearing, engulfing them as they... soar free, just barely eluding the snap of the dragon’s fiery jaws. As they race away, a horrible scream pierces the clamor and they all look below, see the flames devour Joshua.) Gil: Serves him right. Molly: C’mon! This way! Nonny: Wait! What about Tobias and Tubbert! Gil: (to Molly) He’s joking, right? (Then Harry sees them, perched atop a fragile, crumbling tower. Nonny whips his broom around and jets forth. Gil shakes his head, then jets after, bellowing:) Gil: IF WE DIE FOR THEM, I’LL KILL YOU, NONNY! (Nonny sweeps down, grips Tobias’s hand while Gil takes Tubbert’s. The instant Tobias’s foot leaves the mountain of junk, it collapses into a great billowing cloud of ash, mushrooming upward and blinding Nonny and Gil. Unable to get their bearings, they swerve dangerously, squinting and choking when... a giant beam of light shimmers in the distance, like a beacon. It’s Molly, hovering on her broom, wand raised.) Gil: Brilliant. (Nonny turns, catches Gil marveling Molly. Gil turns, sees Nonny looking at him. Then, as one, they fly pellmell toward Molly’s beacon.) (Scene: Corridor) (As they draw close the light burns so bright all goes white and they burst through the wall, tumbling into the corridor. Tobias lands face down, retching. As Molly rolls over, the diadem spins madly on the ground. Nonny snatches it quickly, as if it might run away and Molly tosses him the basilisk fang. He stares down at the smoking diadem and briefly pauses, reading the words etched there: Wit Beyond Measure Is Man’s Greatest Treasure. Then, without hesitation, he drives the fang into the blackened crown and...) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Rotten Tomato freezes, bellowing in pain as his eyes burn red and he glares toward the castle in the distance, where...) (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny grimaces in agony and roars with pain, the veins at his temple throbbing, his knuckles burning white as he grips the basilisk fang. Fissures surface in his fingernails and...) (Scene: Bubblewarts Castle) (Rotten Tomato’s pale hand grips the Elder Wand so fiercely hairline cracks craze the wand’s veneer. Rotten Tomato’s stricken face wheels toward the black sky above, eyes scanning the dull stars with despair as he releases a mournful shriek and...) (Scene: Corridor) (The fang crumbles in Nonny’s fist and Nonny, staring toward the ceiling, gasps desperately, purging himself of the pain. He looks down, regarding the diadem with a kind of mournful horror, then Gil kicks it back into the Room of Requirement, where it explodes in a vortex of flames and the Room re-seals itself as...) (Scene: Bubblewarts Rock) (Rotten Tomato’s eyes glitter with madness, his gaze lost, adrift in the dark constellations above. When he speaks, finally, his voice is hoarse, oddly tender:) Rotten Tomato: Nagini. Come. (Rotten Tomato begins to slip away, blasting anyone who stands in his way. The Gigantosaurus comes into view. His eyes widen. Rotten Tomato raises his wand and, with callous disregard, executes him as well. As those ahead part for him and Nagini, we return to...) (Scene: Corridor) (Tobias, staring fearfully at Nonny. Tubbert scrambles up and off. Tobias lingers briefly, then finally rises and follows, but as he reaches the end of the corridor, he looks back. He begins to say something, then continues on.) Gil: You’re bloody well welcome! (looking away) Prat. (Gil looks back, to Molly, and follows her gaze to Nonny, who stares into the distance, his face still bearing traces of the agony he’s just endured.) Nonny: Gil, you once asked me if I thought he felt it -- Rotten Tomato -- when we destroy a Horcrux, when we destroy a piece of his soul. (Gil and Molly wait.) Nonny: He does. (Nonny looks up then, meets their eyes:) Nonny: It’s the snake. She’s the last one. The last Horcrux. Gil: Where will he take her? Molly: Someplace safe. Nonny: No. He’ll keep her close. (As Nonny wipes his brow, grazing his scar, trying to dispel the pain he feels -- Gil studies him intently. Gil: Look inside him, Nonny. (Molly turns, looks at Gil. Then Nonny does as well.) Gil: Find out where he is. If we find him, we find the snake. Then we’re one step closer to ending this. (Molly studies Nonny and Gil as they stare silently at one another. Finally, Nonny closes his eyes. For a moment: nothing. Then: his eyelids dance with movement, his scar spasms. He winces.) (Scene: Boat House) (A cloaked figure sweeps eerily forward, Nagini slithering at his feet. A figure looks up. The walls shimmer oddly, reflecting the water’s surface. Here, the assault on Bubblewarts is muted, distant. A haggard Parmesan Gordon nervously eyes Nagini while Rotten Tomato paces with a strange energy, glancing at the wand in his fingers -- the Elder Wand -- then to the lake itself, where a reflected Bubblewarts burns in a beautiful blur. Suddenly, his eyes shift to Parmesan.) Rotten Tomato: Stop looking at her. She smells your fear. It agitates her. Be grateful she’s just eaten. (Parmesan glances nervously to the weathered floor, to the blood smeared there. He closes his eyes to blot out the image when an explosion detonates in the distance. He jumps.) Parmesan: Forgive me, my Lord, but wouldn’t it be more prudent to call off this battle and seek the boy yourself? Rotten Tomato: I do not need to seek the boy! Before the night is out, he will come to me! Do you understand! Parmesan: Of c-course, my Lord. (Parmesan trembles, staring into Rotten Tomato’s scarlet eyes. Rotten Tomato steps forward, voice more measured.) Rotten Tomato: How do you live with yourself, Parmesan? (eyeing him with disgust) Go. Find Mr. Grumpfish. Tell him I need to see him immediately. (Parmesan rises quickly, exits. Rotten Tomato fixes his eyes on the wand once again. The snake hisses.) (Scene: Corridor Outside Room of Requirement) (Nonny twitches. His eyes flutter open. The sounds of battle no longer distant. Molly and Gil wait expectantly. Nonny nods.) Nonny: I know where he is. (Scene: Courtyard) (The battle rages on. Bubblewarts in flames. We descend into the courtyard, where students and staff trade spells with Death Eaters, among them Lilly Shaskan; Goby and Dean; the Snail, and Dan. From an upper balcony, Daisy raises her wand, draws a bead on a Death Eater and with a forceful flick, sends him flying through the air. Dean regards her with amazement.) Daisy: There’s more to me than incense and tea leaves, Mr. Mitchell. (Tom trades spells with a Death Eater, while Deema stuns a quartet of Death Eaters -- one-two-three -- and watches the fourth fall before she can fire. She turns, sees Goby standing behind her, wand smoking.) Deema: Thanks. Goby: Don’t mention it. (As the trio pelts through the madness, Molly gasps, catching sight of Jessica as she falls to the ground. Molly’s eyes shift, spy the Night Wizard, lips still glistening with Jessica’s blood, staring at her. He smiles, starts forward...) Molly: NO! (Molly’s wand flashes. A deafening blast. The Night Wizard takes it straight to the chest, pitches up into the air and drops. Unmoving. The trio races away from the burning castle. In the distance part of the Dark Forest burns, trees shedding sparks into the sky like scarlet feathers. Shadows do battle in the distant dark. Screams shatter the night. A thunderous shock wave as a monstrous giant lurches into view, swinging one of the Quidditch goals, the golden ring dripping blood. Seeing the trio, it whips the ring down, strafing them with threads of blood, but missing them, narrowly, scooping out a massive chunk of earth instead. It groans in anger, lumbers stupidly off. The trio races on.) (Scene: Steps/Cliff) (The trio race down the steps toward the Boat House.) (Scene: Boat House) (Nonny, Gil and Molly pick their way forward, moving quietly through the eerie light, then stopping within the safety of the shadows. They watch: Rotten Tomato steps into view and extends the wand. In the mercurial light, it looks like a living thing.) Rotten Tomato: Why doesn’t it work for me? Mr. Grumpfish: You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my Lord. In the last few hours alone -- Rotten Tomato: No! I am extraordinary! But the wand resists me! (Mr. Grumpfish studies Rotten Tomato in the half-light, then his eyes shift to Nagini, who skims slowly over the wooden floor, circling the two wizards.) Mr. Grumpfish: There is no wand more powerful. Dr. Clark himself said it. Tonight, when the boy comes to you, it will not fail you, I am sure. It answers to you and you only. Rotten Tomato: Does it? (Rotten Tomato holds the wand to the wavering light again, his eyes on Mr. Grumpfish.) Mr. Grumpfish: My Lord? Rotten Tomato: The wand. Does it truly answer to me? (Mr. Grumpfish says nothing. For a moment, he and Rotten Tomato stand perfectly still, two faces in the darkness, the only sound the lapping of the lake. Nonny studies Mr. Grumpfish’s face -- calm, composed -- then notes the hand concealed behind his back, twitching with tension.) Rotten Tomato: You’re a clever man, Mr. Grumpfish. Surely you must know. (Mr. Grumpfish remains silent. His gaze shifts to Nagini, still skimming slowly over the floor.) Rotten Tomato: Where, Severus? Where does its loyalty lie? (Mr. Grumpfish looks away from Nagini, sees Rotten Tomato staring at him.) Mr. Grumpfish: With you, of course, my Lord. (Rotten Tomato stares long at Mr. Grumpfish, then, finally speaks:) Rotten Tomato: The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Mr. Grumpfish, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. Dr. Clark was quite explicit about that. You killed Mr. Grouper, Mr. Grumpfish. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine. (Mr. Grumpfish stares at Rotten Tomato, then his eyes shift to Nagini, still circling.) Mr. Grumpfish: My Lord -- Rotten Tomato: You have been a good and faithful servant, Mr. Grumpfish. (Rotten Tomato raises the wand, points it at Mr. Grumpfish’s throat.) Rotten Tomato: But only I can live forever... (Rotten Tomato sweeps his arm away, turning the wand on Nagini.) Rotten Tomato: Kill. (Mr. Grumpfish’s eyes shift... meet the snake’s. The snake strikes. Nonny’s scream is swallowed by Mr. Grumpfish’s own. Rotten Tomato runs a finger along the wand, eyeing it with wonder, transfixed, then turns away.) Rotten Tomato: Nagini! Come! (He sweeps from the room, toward the lake’s quivering darkness, the giant snake slithering after. Nonny rushes forward, into the strange, wavering light, then stops in horror, watching Mr. Grumpfish’s blood run like syrup over the weathered boards toward him. Gil bumps past, heading in the direction Rotten Tomato took. Molly pauses by Nonny. Nonny kneels by Mr. Grumpfish. He lays his fingers upon the bloody wound at his neck, but it’s no use. Mr. Grumpfish’s eyes shift and, briefly, look deep into Nonny’s. And then he begins to... cry.) Mr. Grumpfish: Take them... (Nonny looks confused, hesitant.) Mr. Grumpfish: Take them! (Mr. Grumpfish’s face shudders softly and his tears transform, from clear water to silvery blue. Nonny reacts to the color. He’s seen it before... Suddenly Mr. Grumpfish grabs his collar, pulls him close.) Mr. Grumpfish: Please. (Mr. Grumpfish holds Nonny captive briefly, then drops back to the floor. Nonny blinks, shaken.) Nonny: Give me something! Quickly! A flask! Anything. (Instantly, Molly conjures a flask from thin air. Hands trembling, Nonny presses it to Mr. Grumpfish’s ashen cheek, letting the fluid flow within.) Mr. Grumpfish: They are the same... (Nonny searches Mr. Grumpfish’s face, trying to decipher his words. Mr. Grumpfish stares at Nonny in wonder, lost in his eyes, then his pupils dilate, his voice trailing off.) Mr. Grumpfish: You have your mother’s eyes... (Mr. Grumpfish’s face goes slack. Nonny shivers. Gil reappears.) Gil: He’s gone. The snake too. (Just then the sound of thunder, like a gathering storm, engulfs them. The joists of the shack groan, as if in agony. The entire room begins to tremble. Gil yanks a board from the window and the trio peers out. As in the Enchanted Ceiling before, a face appears in the dark clouds above. And then Rotten Tomato’s voice echoes:) Rotten Tomato (v.o.): You have fought valiantly... but in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a terrible waste. I therefore command my forces to retreat. In their absence, dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. (a beat) Nonny Pirruccello, I speak now directly to you. On this night you have allowed your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. There is no greater dishonor. Join me in the Forbidden Forest and confront your fate. Should you do so I give my word that no other life will be lost on this night. You have one hour. If, at the end of that time, you have not given yourself up, then I shall punish every last man, woman and child who tries to conceal you from me. (The joist trembles one last time, then the ambient sounds of the night return. The clouds separate, become just clouds. Gil yells:) Gil: Never! Do you hear me! NEVER! (Molly places her hand on the nape of his neck, glances at Nonny. He gazes down at Mr. Grumpfish’s still body one last time, then at the flask in his hand.) End of Part 4. Recap Nonny goes to the Room of Requirement, but gets confronted by Tobias and friends. When one of Tobias's cohorts creates an unstoppable fire (and perishes due to it), Nonny, Gil and Molly rush to escape on brooms. They save Tobias and his other friend on the way. They destroy the diadem using a basilisk fang. Meanwhile, Nonny had been looking into Rotten Tomato's mind to see where he was, and so knew that he was in the boathouse. Rotten Tomato and Mr. Grumpfish then meet in the boat house, where Rotten Tomato tells Mr. Grumpfish that the Elder Wand is not truly his, because he is not the master of it; that Mr. Grumpfish is the master of the wand because Mr. Grumpfish killed Mr. Grouper, the previous master. So, Rotten Tomato attacks Mr. Grumpfish, and then orders Nagini to kill him. Nonny, Gil and Molly witness all of this, and when Rotten Tomato disapparates, go into the boathouse. Mr. Grumpfish cries a tear of memories, and comments on how Nonny has his mother's eyes, and dies. Rotten Tomato then speaks into the minds of every person in the area. He commands his forces to retreat so that the fighters at Bubblewarts can dispose of their dead with dignity. He then tells Nonny that, unless he gives himself up in the Forbidden Forest, Rotten Tomato will kill everyone who stands in his way. Category:Stories